bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Regeneration
Regeneration, also called Accelerated Healing Factor, is the supernatural ability that angels, demons, monsters, deities, other supernatural creatures, and certain witches and even humans have to be quickly cured of a wound or to be reconstituted after amputation or destruction of a body part or to rapidly, fully, and quickly heal and recover from bodily injuries such as gunshots, broken bones, blood loss, snapped necks, burns, bite wounds, and "psychic witch attacks" (brain aneurysm) or disease beyond that of a normal person at a supernatural rate in a matter of seconds/minutes, depending on the injury. Witches possess the ability to rapidly heal both themselves and others with their magic, however, doing so is extremely difficult. This ability does not however make its holder immortal or invulnerable, just more difficult to kill than normal beings. Capabilities The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. Species/Characters with this ability 'Angels' When and if they can somehow receive damage, all types of angels (Seraphs, Archangels, Cherubs, Powers, Principalities, Angels, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and even Gate Keepers) will instantly heal the injury. If they are weak and the damage is severe, it may take much longer though their presence will keep their vessel alive. 'Turok-Hans' Turok-Hans are able to heal virtually any injury. Turok-Han Queen Able to heal any injury even faster than the other Turok-Han. 'Phoenix' Phoenixes can regenerate any non-fatal wound. 'Skin-Changer' Able to heal any non-lethal wound. 'Skinwalkers' Skinwalkers are able to heal from a bullet wound, and being hit by a car. 'Slayers' Slayers could recover from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. Usually, Buffy was completely healed within 24 hours of being injured, though more serious injuries took at least a few days; Buffy suffered from a severe stab wound to the belly that required at least a few days to heal, and, according to Vi, was heavily bruised for several days after her second encounter with the Turok-Han. Also, Slayers could receive scars; Buffy had a scar left from The Master's bite on her neck, with Angel and Dracula biting her in the exact same spot. 'Vampires' A vampire is a supernatural being that can and is able to heal from most, if not, any non-lethal wounds rapidly in seconds that don't include amutation, albeit in a similar way to human bodies. Process is accelerated by drinking blood. When Jarco was beaten several times with a crowbar, he recovered in little over a minute and was able to engage in a full-blown sword fight with Mia without any physical handicap. Their wounds are shown to be completely gone within seconds to minutes, depending on the severity of the injury. They can heal from any type of injury which are non-fatal. Vampires cannot heal from decapitation, heart extraction, being set on fire (unless the fire is put out), and from being staked in the heart. *A vampire who is drinking human blood can heal even faster than a vampire who is drinking animal blood. *They can also heal from burns inflicted by vervain or the sun although it will take a few more seconds then normally. *If vampires have been starved of blood for a long enough period of time, and have ingested vervain (by injection, inhalation, or eating/drinking it), their wounds will take much longer to heal. *There are some cases where Vampires will not heal from wounds they obtained before transitioning. 'Werewolves' Werewolves also possess a healing factor which is on par with a Vampires healing factor, however only for small wounds such as small cuts, slight burns etc. They are able to heal anything non-lethal, some can even heal their original bites. They cannot however heal as quickly as Vampires when it comes to more serious injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds (with the exception of silver) etc. This is shown when Tyler is shot in Wolf form, yet is still heavily bruised the following day. They also cannot heal from fatal injuries e.g. broken neck, as they are not undead like Vampires. 'Hybrids' Hybrids experience the "best" of both worlds in their ability to heal quickly. They are able to heal nearly every injury except decapitation and heart extraction. 'Witches' Witches also possess this ability. However, they are very difficult to master.Category:PowersCategory:Powers possessed by AngelsCategory:Powers possessed by DemonsCategory:Powers possessed by VampiresCategory:Powers possessed by WerewolvesCategory:Powers possessed by Witches